Twilight's promise
This is how Twilight's promise goes in Thomas and Hiccup's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Horse Play. we see Twilight panting as the Mane Six, Spike, and our heroes watch Twilight: What are we gonna do? Mac Grimborn: Well, we can't tell Celestia she's terrible. It could hurt her feelings, and we'll be bad friends. Twilight: But if we keep her in the show, she'll be the entire laughingstock of Equestria, and we'll be worse friends! Applejack: Ya need to tell Celestia the truth, Twilight. Mac Grimborn: And hurt her feelings?! No way! We need a second suggestion. Colonel Cutter: Captain Spike and I have our own suggestions, General. Ransik: Really? Tell us all about them. Colonel Cutter: Be honest with Celestia and give the lead role to someone else. Mac Grimborn: That won't work, Cutter. We need another suggestion. Spike: Why don't we just cancel the show? Mac Grimborn: I meant a ''real ''suggestion! Kegler: No, just think about it. Right now, most of Equestria doesn't know that we're doing a Onesversary play. What if we shut it down? Treacheron: No one will ever miss it. So that they will never find out that Princess Celestia will be in it, and she will not be embarrassed. Finster: Ah-ha. Ah. Diabolico: It's the perfect plan. Mac Grimborn: But we can't hurt Celestia's feelings. Is that clear, everyone? Colonel Cutter: Crystal, sir. Everyone: Crystal clear, General! Mac Grimborn: Hm. What if we-- Rainbow and an ant soldier come in Ant soldier: Excuse me, sir. Mac Grimborn: What is it, soldier? Rainbow: We just finished telling everypony to come to our play! Twilight: You.... ''Did?! '' Colonel Cutter: No kidding? Mac Grimborn: What did you say? Ant soldier: Word is spreading through the universe, sir, and Sir Topham Hatt is now the guest of honor of the Onesversary theater. Rainbow: Yeah! You should've seen how excited they got when they found out that Celestia was in it! They're gonna tell their friends, and their friends'd tell their friends! Everypony in Equestria and everyone in the universe is gonna see this thing! Jen: chuckles That's great! Thomas: himself Darn! Circuit: Hm? Thomas: everyone Uh, I mean, good. Darn good. Uh, I'll handle this. takes action himself Rainbow: Uh, did I miss something? Mac Grimborn: Too bad we can't cancel this show, but here's what were gonna do. Applejack: Be honest with Celestia and give the lead role to somepony else? Mac Grimborn: Not a chance. Applejack: Mac, you know truth is a huge part of Friendship. Mac Grimborn: So is making another pony's dreams come true. Twilight: Look, I promised that Princess Celestia will be a part of the play, and instead of just watching it. And I plan to keep that promise. Colonel Cutter: General, just tell her the truth. Mac Grimborn: Cutter, you a fine second-in-command. And a good officer. You've got discipline. Courage. Ability. And so do all of you. But you all seem to have weaknesses lowering my orders that I find disturbing. Now are you all with me, or not? Colonel Cutter: Sir.... I apologize. Mac Grimborn: Okay, then. Have Finster and Circuit take Celestia to a special workshop with other actors to make her an Equestrian thespian. Colonel Cutter: Yes, sir. him Sledge: Guess we're following his orders since he's the general. Fluttershy: But.... How? Starlight: Imagine doing sweaty warm-ups with a general, a tissue and blows her nose blowing your nose in front of a general, the tissue away sitting around just.... Talking with a general. But Mac's not a ''general ''general. The Queen Ant: Yes, darling, I know that the new general is a little gruff and.... Somehow overbearing at times, but he still cares about the universe. He's particularly good at showing it. You should've seen the way he stood up at Mandible and took his place as the new general. Z: I don't know he ''how ''ever puts up with it, Your Highness. Weaver: Z, we've known him for a long time, right? Z: Oh, definitely. He's bragging around like he's the Lord of the Earth. Ramone: Mac's a fine leader. Doc Hudson: himself Here we go again. Sally: He has discipline, courage, ability. Cruz Ramirez: But why does he seem to have his pride bigger than his brain? The Queen Ant: Because he's the one who continues his work. It's his place. Porto: It's almost like.... He doesn't like his place. The Queen Ant: Everyone has their place, Porto: You, the new general, Bala, Z, the soldiers, the workers. It's not all bad for Mac being general, isn't it? Can you imagine if he cart around dirt all day? Princess Bala: At least, Mac seems to be having fun now and then.